


A Bloody Dead End

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agony, Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Horror, Organ Theft, Pain, Whump, Whumptober 2020, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Byleth and her crested students were captured and tortured by Those Who Slither in the Dark.Nothing good came to them in the end.Whumptober 2020 No 10. THEY LOOK PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEEDBlood Loss/Internal Bleeding
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Bloody Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains torture, blood, organ removal and death.  
> This fic is NOT suitable for anyone under the age of 18. Viewer Discretion is Advised.

It had to be a twisted nightmare. Byleth could not believe her eyes. She was tied to a post in a middle of a torture chamber and all around her was the crested monastery staff and former students in hellish predicaments. Sylvain, Claude, Lorenz, and Ingrid were strapped naked on stone diagonal tables, with fresh cuts all over their bodies. The blood of their wounds had poured onto the table and into an iron bucket. Mercedes, Annette, Marianne, Linhardt and Hanneman and Ferdinand were shackled to the ceiling. They were also stripped down to no clothes and they shared the same number of fresh cuts as the table victims. Their life stream had poured into iron buckets below them. Hilda, Bernadetta and Ferdinand hung in iron human-shaped cages. Like the previous victims, they were also naked with a similar amount off fresh cuts, with also bled into an iron bucket underneath them. Lysithea, Flayn, Yuri, Balthus, Hapi and Constance were put on iron chairs of torture. These chairs were covered in spikes, which pieced though their skin and their lives slowly bled away. Seteth and Rhea had a much worse treatment. Byleth could see their severed heads on the ground near a guillotine. But what the former professor feared the most was the three victims within the iron maidans.

“I see you been looking at the iron maidans.” The leader of the Agarthan’s, Thales spoken to her. “Do you want to know who’s in them?”

Byleth glared at the man who stood before her and replied with a snarl.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Thales said as he walked over to the iron maidans.

The first one he opened contained Catherine, who fell onto the floor naked. She had impaled marks all over her body and her life bled away. Byleth was a little stunned to see Catherine like that. Surely, they did not always see eye to eye, but it was still shocking to see a strong warrior like Catherine in this horrific state. Thales opened another iron maiden, and within it fell the pierced, naked body of Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Byleth was more horrified of the sight of her former student. Felix was one of her strongest fighters and a close friend to her. Then Byleth looked at the final iron maiden with fear in her eyes. There was only one person with a Crest, who she had yet to see, and this individual was incredibly special to her.

_‘No! It can’t be!’_ Byleth thought anxiously. She wanted to doubt her assumption that her special someone was within that iron maiden, but the absence of this individual made her think otherwise.

Thales smirked at her as he made his way to the third maiden.

“I see you might have figured out who the last person was.” He taunted. “Knowing you had gained a special connection to him, I saved him for last.”

Thales opened the final iron maiden and the pieced, naked body of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidyd, sprawled on the floor. Byleth eyes widened as she looked directly at her beloved’s body as he bled away. Tears had filled her eyelids and then they flowed down her cheeks. When Thales walked over to her, Byleth gave him a vicious scowl, who returned the gesture with a smirk.

“You’ll be joining him soon, Fell Star.” He said as he charged up black energy within his grasp and used it to dig into Byleth’s chest. The former professor screamed in pain at Thales’s hand explored her body until he found her heart. He yanked it out with immense force which left a huge hole in Byleth’s chest. The former professor slumped forward to wherever her binds let her. Blood continued to flood through her chest and poured all over the floor. Thales build up a maniacal laugh after his accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought "Blood of Noa" was bad. This story is just as horrifying if not worse.
> 
> I don't know if I'll get challenge 11 up today, but I'll tell everyone I am skipping challenge 12.  
> I would like to post my fics on time, but time and reality isn't giving me much of a break.  
> Nobody may be asking for my stuff, but I'm just writing for Whumptober for the fun of it.


End file.
